


Makeup

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Series: Sometimes Emotions Just Get the Better of Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Insecurity, Makeup, Old work, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl decides to make herself feel pretty one day. It doesn't work out like she hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup

She carefully dusts green upon the closed eyelid,  
Trying so hard not to give herself tiny freckles.   
  
Two brown eyes now stare at the reflection,  
Finally identical in appearance.   
  
She frowns and reaches for the stained sponge once more,  
Dabbing it beneath her eyes to hide darken skin.  
  
Pink powder gives her apples color,  
Stick and gloss make her lips shine.  
  
She rushes out to grab her pretty black hat,  
And places it over newly brushed locks.   
  
She returns to the mirror and stares at herself.  
  
For several precious moments she truly feels beautiful,  
Before forcing herself to look away, lest she ruins the illusion.   
  
She leaves the solitude that is home to begin her day.  
  
A couple men give her looks from afar and she looks away, smiling;  
Flattered, but too shy to respond properly.   
  
She receives more looks later, but from older women;  
Her paranoia begins to creep over her.  
  
She can almost sense them scrutinizing her appearance,   
And for several agonizing moments believes she must look like a whore to them.   
  
Most of the day she manages to forget about her painted skin,   
However the seed of doubt grows within her.  
  
She doesn't feel as lovely as she did before,  
Feeling foolish for even trying to become so in the first place.  
  
She welcomes back the safety of home once the day is done.  
  
She feels ugly now,  
Like a little girl making a mess with Mommy's makeup.  
  
She discards the pretty hat, wipes all the expensive makeup away,  
And smiles faintly at the plain face staring back.  
  
Her insecurities just underneath the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This takes place on Valentine's Day.


End file.
